Ma Belle Chérie
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: "Hinata. Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain. Mengerti?"/"K-kenapa?"/"Juga, tidak boleh pakai bikini seperti tadi kalau di tempat umum. Kalau hanya ada aku, itu tidak apa. Tapi kalau di depan cowok lain, jangan pernah!"/"Umm..."/ For NHFD #5/Sekuel Excusez-Moi Mademoiselle.


Matanya menyipit kesal. Kedua alisnya bertautan. Serta bibirnya cemberut layaknya tengah mencibir. Begitulah ekspresi yang terpatri di wajah Naruto sejak mengemudi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, keluar dari kediaman Namikaze.

Pernyebabnya bukan karena Sasuke, Gaara serta Kiba —orang-orang yang mengaku sahabatnya tersebut— tidak ada yang mau menjadi supir. Bukan. Naruto suka mengemudikan mobil, jadi itu tidak masalah. Bukan juga karena yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah Sasuke, sementara Hinata yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya malah duduk di belakang bersama Kiba dan Gaara. Sedikit menjengkelkan memang, tapi itu tidaklah seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan saat ini.

Keadaan dimana teman-temannya sedang berada dalam mode _flirting_ yang menurut Naruto tidak elit.

"Jadi, Nata-_chan_ selama di Perancis tidak pernah punya pacar?" pertanyaan yang disuarakan dengan nada menggoda itu lagi-lagi terdengar, meski dilontarkan oleh orang yang berbeda. Kalau beberapa waktu lalu yang bertanya adalah Gaara si lelaki bersurai merah, kini adalah suara Kiba yang berambut coklat.

Bibir Naruto tambah memberengut. _Nata-chan?_ Cih. Bahkan lelaki-lelaki yang notabene sahabatnya itu baru mengenal Hinata_nya_ dalam hitungan jam, tapi sudah berani memanggil dengan panggilan sok akrab.

Naruto mengeluarkan desahan jengkel. Padahal tadinya, Naruto berniat melewatkan musim panas di pantai hanya dengan Hinata. Berdua. Melewati momen-momen sederhana namun bermakna. Apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan telah tersusun rapi di kepala Naruto. Pertama, ia akan membantu mengoleskan _sunblock_ di tubuh Hinata. Kemudian makan es krim berdua di pantai, sembari becanda dan bahkan jika mungkin bisa sembari suap-suapan. Lalu bermain-main air, basah-basahan. Terakhir, melihat matahari tenggelam bersama.

Namun itu semua hanyalah angan-angan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa Naruto lakukan. Semua gara-gara Neji, pikir Naruto sebal. Neji adalah kakak sepupu yang overprotektif, yang tentu tidak bisa mempercayakan adiknya hanya pada Naruto. Maka dari itu, Neji langsung menelepon banyak orang untuk menemani mereka.

Naruto melirikkan matanya di kaca spion. Ia bisa melihat Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dengan gelengan malu-malu. Hinata duduk paling samping, dengan Kiba di sebelahnya dan disusul Gaara, membuat Hinata tampak seperti kelinci kecil yang terpojok. Apalagi dengan kedua lelaki tersebut yang tak berhenti menggoda Hinata.

"Berisik! Kalian mengganggu konsentrasi mengemudiku." Sebelum kembali menatap ke jalanan, Naruto melemparkan lirikan sebal dari kaca spion sambil menggerutu.

"Biasanya juga hidupin musik keras-keras," ucap Gaara menimpali tanpa rasa bersalah. Kiba mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju dan tertawa, tidak terpengaruh dengan gerutuan Naruto. Mereka berdua tampak sengaja ingin membuat Naruto tambah kesal. Naruto pun melotot lagi ke arah dua temannya tersebut lewat kaca spion.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam, tiba-tiba memutar badannya ke belakang. Ia sekarang menghadap tepat di depan si putri sulung Hyuuga.

Waspada akan apa yang kira-kira diperbuat Sasuke, Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya, karena dirinya harus tetap fokus ke jalan raya. "Teme…" gumam Naruto dengan nada penuh peringatan. Seakan menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidak ikut-ikut menggoda Hinata.

Tapi karena Sasuke bukanlah lelaki yang gampang diancam, lelaki itu memilih untuk mengabaikan Naruto. Lagipula, berdebat merupakan hal yang biasa diantara mereka.

"Nata-_chan_, boleh minta pin nya?" Sasuke bertanya sembari dibarengi seringai. Gaara mengamati dengan wajah datar, sedangkan Kiba terlihat menahan tawa.

Hinata terlihat bingung. Sambil memiringkan kepalanya, gadis itu menyahut, "T-tapi kan, Sasuke-_nii_ sudah minta tadi."

Mata Sasuke menatap Hinata semakin lekat. Membuat sang gadis salah tingkah. Lalu, nada suaranya makin direndahkan agar terdengar seksi. "Maksudnya, minta PINdahin hatimu ke aku."

"Uwooooow~" pekik Kiba dengan sangat girang begitu Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimat gombalnya. Ia lalu bersiul-siul. Gaara dan Sasuke tertawa, seraya melirik Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek. Hinata menunduk dengan wajah merah padam.

Sementara Naruto, ekspresi wajahnya semakin suram. Bibirnya makin cemberut dan telinganya terasa sangat panas. Dimatanya, Gaara bagaikan beruang liar berkedok panda. Sasuke bagaikan ular berbulu ayam, dan Kiba seperti serigala berbulu pudel.

Merasa tidak tahan lagi, Naruto langsung meminggirkan mobilnya agar tidak mengganggu lalu lintas. Pria itu lalu berbalik, menatap satu persatu temannya, raut wajahnya sangat serius. Gelak tawa pun berhenti, dan semua orang terdiam. Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau pindah ke belakang! Hinata duduk di depan," tegas Naruto.

"Apaan, sih? Kau mengganggu kesenangan, Naruto." Protes Kiba tidak setuju.

Naruto diam sejenak, namun padangan dingin yang tersorot dari iris birunya begitu menusuk hingga membuat Kiba menelan ludah. Setelah Kiba menutup mulutnya rapat, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara dan Sasuke. Pandangan marah yang dilemparkan lelaki tersebut menunjukkan kalau ia serius, tidak sedang becanda dan tidak ingin dibantah.

Hinata yang menjadi pengamat, hanya diam dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Namun desisan Naruto yang terdengar kemudian membuatnya tak bisa menahan gelisah.

"Kalau menolak, silahkan turun dari mobilku."

**.**

**.**

"**Ma Belle Chérie"**

**©Ayuzawa Shia**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi's**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, fluff **

**Sekuel dari "Excusez-Moi, Mademoiselle!"**

**Dedicated for NHFD 2014 yeyyy~**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading, minna! ^^**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan selanjutnya diisi dengan keheningan. Keheningan yang tidak nyaman.

Sejak Naruto menunjukkan tanda-tanda sedang marah, ketiga temannya memilih untuk diam. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena Naruto sangat jarang marah. Sekalinya marah, Naruto akan menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Mereka pun dengan terpaksa menuruti kemauan Naruto yang menyuruh Sasuke dan Hinata tukar tempat duduk. Kini, Hinata pun duduk di samping Naruto

Selama sisa perjalanan, karena _mood_ menjadi turun, Sasuke memilih untuk tidur. Gaara sibuk memainkan permainan yang ada di _gadget_-nya. Sedangkan Kiba langsung memasang _headphone_, mendengarkan musik agar tidak bosan.

Sementara Hinata, gadis manis tersebut hanya duduk diam di samping Naruto. Hinata merasa bersalah, karena secara tidak langsung dirinyalah sumber perdebatan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Inginnya minta maaf, tapi Naruto yang hanya diam sedari tadi membuatnya takut.

Hinata sesekali terlihat menunduk, namun ia lebih sering melihat ke luar jendela. Menikmati pemandangan yang dilewati, karena sebenarnya Hinata tidak tahu apa yang musti ia lakukan. Dan perjalanan entah mengapa terasa begitu lama baginya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai, dan berharap suasana yang dingin ini segera mencair.

Setelah sekitar beberapa puluh menit, akhirnya rombongan tersebut sampai di pantai yang dituju. Naruto segera menghentikan mobilnya perlahan di area parkir yang cukup luas. Setelah mesin mobil mati, satu persatu orang yang berada di dalam mobil mulai turun.

Hinata juga bergegas keluar dari mobil. Begitu membuka pintu, bibirnya tanpa sadar tersenyum. Udara khas pantai yang lama sekali tidak ia jumpai seakan menyambutnya. Setelahnya, Hinata berdiri, kedua manik _lavender_-nya berkeliling, dan langsung tertuju pada Naruto yang sedang meregangkan tangannya ke atas.

Tiba-tiba pipi Hinata memerah, karena pose Naruto yang seperti itu membuatnya ingat akan pertemuan mereka di taman beberapa minggu lalu, saat berolahraga. Pertemuan pertama mereka sejak Hinata pulang ke Jepang. Kejadian memalukan karena dirinya tidak mampu mengingat sosok teman masa kecil yang dulu sangat ia kagumi. Padahal, saat kecil dulu Hinata selalu mengikuti Naruto kemana-mana.

Tidak ingin ketahuan telah mengamati Naruto diam-diam, Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan maniknya. Dan kedua maniknya kini berhenti pada teman-teman Naruto. Dilihatnya Kiba yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di bagasi, Gaara yang diam sambil bersandar di mobil, serta Sasuke yang tengah meneguk minuman. Lalu Hinata pun tersadar kalau ia menjadi satu-satunya wanita di antara rombongan tersebut.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, hanya untuk mendapati kalau mereka ternyata menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, terutama dari kaum hawa. Perempuan-perempuan itu tampak melemparkan tatapan penuh kegaguman pada keempat lelaki yang bisa dibilang tampan dan mempesona tersebut. Tapi ketika menyadari keberadaan Hinata, mereka melemparkan pandangan mencemooh, pandangan yang seakan mengatakan 'Apaan sih cewek itu? Mengganggu pemandangan!'.

Hinata menghela napas. Ya, ia tahu kalau dirinya salah tempat. Tapi ini juga bukan kemauannya.

Semakin tidak nyaman menerima pandangan orang-orang, Hinata memilih untuk beranjak pergi. Lagipula sudah waktunya berganti baju. Sebelum suasana pantai bertambah ramai. Tas bahu manis yang berisi pakaian pantai telah melingkari pundaknya. Hinata lalu melangkah cepat-cepat, menghampiri Naruto, menyentuh lengan baju lelaki itu perlahan untuk meminta perhatian.

"N-Naruto-_nii_…" panggilnya lirih.

Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat. "Hm?"

"Umm… Aku ganti baju dulu, ya?" Sikap Hinata saat ini, benar-benar mirip seorang anak kecil yang meminta izin ayahnya untuk bermain.

Naruto mengangguk, seraya menunjukkan senyuman secerah mentari. "Oh. Silahkan, Hina-_chan_," balas Naruto seraya mengusap puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi dan memejamkan mata, tampak salah tingkah dengan afeksi yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Setelah Naruto menarik tangannya, Hinata mengembuskan nafas lega. Perilaku Naruto selalu saja membuat detak jantungnya tak karuan.

"Permisi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata membungkuk sebagai tanda pamit. Tak lupa, Hinata juga meminta izin pada teman-temannya Naruto. "Sasuke-_nii_, Kiba-_nii _dan Gaara-_nii,_ permisi ya…"

"Mau ditemani _nggak_?" goda Kiba sambil nyengir. Tatapan jahilnya muncul lagi. Namun setelah merasakan_ deathglare_ dari Naruto, lelaki itu langsung diam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda, yaitu mencari barangnya di bagasi.

Pipi Hinata kembali bersemu. Sembari tersenyum canggung, Hinata membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Dan tak menyadari kalau ada sepasang manik yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"**Ma Belle Chérie"**

Sosok Hinata yang berjalan menjauh benar-benar menyita perhatian Naruto. Ia merasakan dirinya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari tubuh mungil tersebut. Terus saja diamatinya, bagaimana tubuh Hinata bergerak, semakin jauh hingga Hinata berbelok menuju tempat ganti dan menghilang.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Naruto menengok ke kanan dan langsung berjengit karena mendapati ketiga temannya sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi jahil.

Naruto mendesah lelah. Pasti mereka akan mengolok-oloknya lagi, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Jadi dia cinta pertama yang kau tunggu-tunggu itu?" tanya Kiba tanpa basa-basi. Diantara mereka, Kiba memanglah orang yang paling frontal dan jujur dalam segala hal. Walaupun kadang tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi yang sedang terjadi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Naruto memalingkan muka, berjalan melewati teman-temannya untuk mengambil tasnya di bagasi. Sebenarnya, Naruto sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Naruto malah mengundang tawa dari Kiba. Bahkan Gaara sampai menyeringai. Tapi Naruto tetap mengabaikan ejekan teman-temannya. Memilih pura-pura tidak tahu. Bukannya tidak mau cerita, hanya saja dirinya malu. Memang, kalau urusan sosialisasi di kampus atau di manapun dirinya termasuk orang yang percaya diri. Tapi kalau masalah asmara, Naruto terlalu malu untuk membahasnya dengan orang lain.

"Kau payah." Gaara berkomentar. Meski raut wajahnya datar, namun sorot matanya jelas sedang mengejek teman berambut kuningnya itu. Hanya dua kata yang sederhana, namun sangat menusuk.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya —mengambil tas di dalam bagasi. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, heran. "Kok bisa?"

"Kau lamban, Dobe." Sasuke ikut menimpali.

"Kalau tidak cepat-cepat ditangkap, kurebut lho." Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab tuduhan teman-temannya, Gaara sudah menambahkan. Gaara terlihat sengaja ingin membuat Naruto makin kesal.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia menengadah, menatap langit sambil memikirkan ucapan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Lamban? _Well_, ia memang belum melakukan pendekatan secara maksimal pada Hinata. Tapi bukan karena dirinya lamban. Hal itu terjadi karena Naruto ingin membuat Hinata kembali terbiasa padanya terlebih dulu. Kembali mengaguminya seperti dulu kala mereka kecil. Lagipula, Hinata baru kembali beberapa minggu yang lalu. Juga, setiap kali Naruto ingin mengajak Hinata kencan, Neji selalu saja menjadi penghalang nomer satu.

Tapi setelah dipikir baik-baik, perkataan teman-temannya ada benarnya juga. Kalau ia terlalu lama mengklaim Hinata sebagai miliknya, mungkin Hinata keburu direbut lelaki lain. Melihat Hinata didekati laki-laki seperti kejadian di mobil tadi, meski hanya main-main, sudah mampu membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati. Apalagi kalau membayangkan Hinata pacaran dengan orang lain. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Wanita tidak suka sesuatu yang tak pasti, lho. Kalau kau tak serius, aku mau menggantikanmu, kok." Suara Kiba membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto mendecih. "Enak saja!" bantah Naruto sewot. Mungkin, ia memang harus bergerak cepat dari sekarang. Naruto lalu melanjutkan, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kalian tidak boleh mengganggu sekarang! Pokoknya menjauh! Biarkan aku bersenang-senang berdua dengan Hinata."

Kiba memasang pose berpikir, dengan satu tangan di depan dada dan tangan yang lain memegang dagu. "Emm… bagaimana, ya?" nada main-main yang diucapkan Kiba benar-benar membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Traktir kami makan dengan menu paling mahal di sana." Gaara menunjuk ke arah sebuah restoran yang begitu artistik dan tampak mahal, dengan wajah kalem tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Naruto makin _sweatdrop_. Padahal mereka juga anak orang kaya, tapi suka sekali memeras sesama teman. "Kok kau tega sekali mem-_bully_-ku, sih Gaar? Biasanya kau yang membelaku dari mereka-mereka ini," rajuk Naruto. Tapi tampaknya Gaara tidak terpengaruh.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto, cukup keras hingga pria itu terhuyung. "Sana cepat susul cinta pertamamu." Perintah Sasuke, tangannya terayun-ayun seolah mengusir.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Selesai dengan kalimatnya, Naruto pun menyambar tasnya, lalu buru-buru berjalan menjauh. Menuju ke tempat Hinata berada.

"**Ma Belle Chérie"**

Naruto telah berganti baju, dengan sangat cepat. Kini ia terlihat segar dengan memakai celana pantai putih selutut dan kemeja pantai berdominasi warna merah. Dua kancing atasnya sengaja dibuka, memamerkan tubuhnya yang terlihat atletis.

Naruto sedang berdiri di depan kamar mandi tempat Hinata berganti baju. Naruto sengaja menunggui Hinata, karena ia ingin menikmati acara piknik ke pantai ini berdua saja. Tanpa gangguan teman-temannya yang jahil dan suka sekali menggoda. Meski mereka bilang tidak akan mengganggu, tetap saja tidak ada jaminan.

Naruto membuka ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Sudah cukup lama gadis itu berada di dalam, tapi tak kunjung keluar juga. Bahkan Naruto telah menunggu hampir sepuluh menit. Pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Naruto, apa berganti pakaian membutuhkan waktu selama itu? Atau jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Hinata?

"Hina-_chan_?" Naruto memutuskan memanggil Hinata, untuk memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Y-ya, Naruto-_nii_…" sahut suara Hinata dari balik pintu. Naruto bernafas lega, sepertinya Hinata tidak mengalami masalah.

"Kenapa lama?"

"S-sebentar…"

Naruto dengan sabar menanti. Di kepalanya, tiba-tiba muncul bayangan apa yang akan dikenakan Hinata nanti. Apakah hanya kaos yang dipadu rok pantai yang melambai-lambai? Atau _dress_ berwarna terang yang kasual? Tapi kalau hanya itu, masa Hinata memerlukan waktu selama ini? Atau jangan-jangan malah bikini? Yang hanya menutupi bagian-bagian pentingnya? Apalagi kalau berwarna orange-hitam, warna kesukaannya. Wah, kalau benar begitu, mungkin saat ini akan menjadi momen paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

Suara deritan pintu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya yang makin tidak terkendali. Naruto pun memfokuskan perhatian pada pintu kayu itu. Berusaha menghilangkan imajinasi liar yang justru berputar-putar di pikirannya. Pintu kamar mandi dibuka dengan sangat pelan. Hingga membuat alis Naruto terangkat heran.

Kepala Hinata menyembul, namun badannya masih tersembunyi di belakang pintu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Polah lucu Hinata benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Uh~ …. S-sepertinya aku salah bawa baju~…" keluh Hinata.

"Kok bisa?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan sedikit cemberut.

Naruto mendekat. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ada yang protes, kok. Ayo, kita main-main di pantai," ajak Naruto bersemangat.

"T-t-tapi…" Hinata terlihat ragu.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Menawarkan untuk bergandengan tangan, supaya Hinata percaya diri meski salah kostum.

Hinata mengangguk. Dan dengan langkah ragu-ragu, gadis itupun keluar, menampakkan tubuhnya yang…

… _terekspos?_

Naruto terbelalak. Kedua bola matanya membesar maksimal. Ini ia sedang berimajinasi atau memang kenyataan? Masa iya, penampilan Hinata tidak jauh berbeda dengan imajinasinya beberapa saat lalu?

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, takut salah liat. Barangkali ia berhalusinasi. Namun, justru pemandangan di hadapannya terlihat semakin jelas.

_Hinata dengan…_

_Bikini seksi-imut berwarna hitam-orange?_

Mulut Naruto terbuka, namun tak ada kata yang mampu terlontar. Inginnya mengutarakan kalau Hinata berada dalam mode _extraordinary sexy_… tapi bibirnya terasa sangat kelu. Bahkan tubuhnya membeku di tempat.

"N-Naruto-_nii_? Naruto-_nii_? Naruto-_nii_~…" Hinata tampak cemas dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba mematung. Ia memanggil nama lelaki tersebut berulang-ulang.

Naruto yang akhirnya tersadar, buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, Naruto bisa melihat banyak pria yang tengah menatap penampilan Hinata. Panik, Naruto pun mencopot kemeja pantainya, menyisakan dirinya yang hanya memakai _singlet_.

"P-p-pakai ini, Hina-_chan_. S-so-soalnya nanti bisa masuk angin." Saking gugup dan paniknya, Naruto sampai terbata-bata. Ia menyerahkan kemejanya pada Hinata.

"Huh? Tapi Naruto-_nii_ bagaima—"

Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata, dan mendorong gadis itu masuk kembali ke kamar mandi. Naruto tidak mau tubuh berharga Hinata semakin terekspos ke publik. "Pokoknya ganti dulu, ya! Tidak boleh keluar kalau belum ganti!"

Setelah Hinata sepenuhnya berada di kamar mandi dalam kebingungan, Naruto langsung menutup pintu. Agar Hinata tidak bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Baiklah…" terdengar gumaman Hinata dari balik pintu. Kemudian, Naruto membalikkan badan. Tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi hidung, dan buru-buru menuju wastafel terdekat.

Ah… rupanya Naruto terkena mimisan.

"**Ma Belle Chérie"**

Pantai yang mereka kunjungi itu indah sekali. Terletak di sisi selatan kota Konoha, dengan hamparan pasir putih yang menawan. Langit di atas sana juga tampak cerah, berwarna biru dengan hiasan awan-awan putih. Debur ombak yang menyapu bibir pantai seakan-akan menggoda setiap pengunjung. Kursi-kursi santai tersebar, disediakan bagi mereka yang ingin bersantai menikmati pemandangan pantai.

Naruto mengajak Hinata berjalan di sisi pantai yang cukup sepi. Di bagian yang tak terlalu jauh dengan pusat keramaian pantai. Hinata telah memakai kemeja pantai yang cukup besar untuk ukuran tubuh mungil Hinata. Ujung kemeja itu bahkan mencapai pertengahan paha Hinata. Sementara Naruto, karena hanya membawa satu kemeja pantai, lelaki itupun hanya memakai kaos dalam putih.

Sampai ke tempat yang dituju, Hinata segera melepas sandal yang dipakainya. Tanpa alas kaki, gadis itu lalu berjalan cepat-cepat mendekati ombak. Bibirnya tak hentinya menyunggingkan senyum, merasakan hembusan angin segar menerpa wajahnya.

Di belakangnya namun dengan posisi agak menyamping, Naruto mengamati dalam diam. Lelaki tersebut berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam saku. Kedua manik birunya mencuri pandang, memerhatikan senyum yang menghiasi wajah gadis di hadapannya. Dan mau tak mau Naruto ikutan tersenyum. Melihat Hinata ceria, rasanya hatinya juga menjadi hangat.

Sekarang gadis itu sedang bermain-main dengan ombak. Mendekati air laut yang bergerak mundur, namun saat ombak datang, Hinata berlari menjauh. Lalu gadis itu terkikik kala mendapati kakinya terkena sapuan ombak. Benar-benar mirip anak kecil yang jarang ke pantai.

Diam-diam, Naruto berjalan mendekat. "Senang, Hinata?"

Tampaknya Hinata terkejut, karena gadis berambut panjang itu langsung terlonjak kaget. Naruto terkekeh. Pasti Hinata kaget karena tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Iya, Naruto-_nii_. Senang sekali," balas Hinata, senyumannya bertambah lebar. "Terima kasih sudah mengajak kesini." Lalu Hinata menatap ke arah laut, dan hembusan angin laut membuat rambut _indigo_ Hinata berantakan.

Naruto mengangguk sambil berkata, "Tak masalah." Lalu tangan Naruto terulur, menyentuh rambut panjang yang tertiup angin itu. Naruto bisa merasakan halusnya rambut Hinata. Selanjutnya, ia menyelipkan helaian rambut gelap tersebut ke belakang telinga Hinata.

Saat Naruto beralih untuk memandang wajah Hinata, ia mendapati kalau Hinata telah menatapnya dengan tatapan heran bercampur malu. Pipi Hinata bersemu merah samar. Kedua pasang manik yang berbeda warna itu pun saling bertemu.

Bukannya cepat-cepat menarik tangannya, jemari Naruto justru berpindah untuk menyentuh dagu Hinata, mencegah gadis itu untuk memutuskan kontak pandang antara mereka.

"Hinata."

"Y-ya?" Dalam hati, Naruto terkekeh melihat kegugupan Hinata. Tapi Naruto mempertahankan tatapan serius yang ia layangkan pada sang gadis. "Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain. Mengerti?"

"K-kenapa?" Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap, salah satu tanda gadis itu sedang bingung.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan bingung dari Hinata, Naruto melanjutkan, "Juga, tidak boleh pakai bikini seperti tadi kalau di tempat umum. Kalau hanya ada aku, itu tidak apa. Tapi kalau di depan cowok lain, jangan pernah!" nada ucapan Naruto begitu tegas, tidak seperti biasanya yang terkesan main-main.

"Uh~… kenapa, Naruto-_nii_?" Memiringkan kepala dan wajah yang menunjukkan kebingungan adalah respon Hinata. Sepertinya perempuan mungil itu mulai frustasi karena pertanyaannya belum juga dijawab. Dan entah kenapa di mata Naruto, Hinata yang seperti itu terlihat sangat imut.

"Karena…"

Kemudian, tanpa diduga, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut bibir Hinata. Kecupan yang semula lembut, namun perlahan-lahan semakin dalam. Dengan penuh perasaan, Naruto melumat bibir Hinata, mengecap manis dan lembutnya bibir merah muda gadis itu. Lelaki tersebut merangkul punggung Hinata, memeluknya. Dan ketika Hinata berjinjit dan melingkarkan tangan ke lehernya, Naruto tahu kalau kini si putri sulung Hyuuga tersebut kini resmi menjadi calon anggota baru keluarga Namikaze.

Lama setelahnya, Naruto baru melepas ciumannya. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit, namun tangannya masih merangkul Hinata. Ditatapinya wajah Hinata yang sangat merah, campuran antara terkejut dan malu.

Naruto memajukan tubuhnya lagi, hingga bibirnya berada tepat di samping telinga Hinata. kemudian berbisik serak,"… _tu es ma belle chérie_."

Sebagai seseorang yang tinggal di Perancis dalam waktu lama, tentu Hinata tahu apa arti kalimat Naruto. Rona di wajahnya pun menjadi semakin pekat.

"G-gombal!" Hinata memukul pelan dada Naruto, bibirnya mengerucut. Tingkah Hinata itu terkesan malu-malu tapi mau.

Sambil terkekeh, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, tangannya dengan cepat terulur.

"Ayo, _ma belle chérie_, kita bersenang-senang."

"J-jangan panggil begitu." Meski sedikit cemberut karena godaan Naruto, Hinata tetap menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan besar Naruto, yang langsung merangkumnya.

Dan begitulah, sepenggal kisah singkat dari pasangan manis yang tengah menikmati hangatnya musim panas.

"**Ma Belle Chérie"**

Sementara itu, di salah satu salon terkenal di Konoha, Neji sedang melakukan jadwal rutin bulanannya. Yaitu menjalani perawatan agar rambut panjangnya tetap sehat dan menawan. Sebenarnya Neji sangat ingin ikut ke pantai menemani Hinata, namun jadwal _hair spa_-nya tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Neji sedang menikmati bagaimana rambutnya disisir oleh nona pegawai salon ketika _smartphone_-nya berbunyi. Diraihnya ponsel pintar itu dari saku celana. Ada satu notifikasi dari salah satu aplikasi pesan bahwa ia menerima gambar atas nama Sasuke. Alis Neji terangkat, sangat mengherankan karena Sasuke sangat jarang mengirim pesan gambar padanya.

Jemari Neji menekan notifikasi tersebut, dan sebuah gambar langsung muncul dalam halaman percakapannya dengan Sasuke.

Jantung Neji tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Ia buru-buru memperbesar_ image_ tersebut. Dan setelah terlihat sangat jelas, wajah tenang Neji berubah menjadi sangat terkejut. Kedua matanya terbelalak, bibir terbuka, menganga. Mematung sesaat, sampai-sampai nona pegawai salon keheranan.

Itu adalah foto Naruto yang sedang mencium Hinata dengan sangat dalam.

Urat-urat emosi imajiner muncul di kening Neji. Berani sekali Naruto menyentuh adik sepupu tersayangnya yang sangat polos.

Tiba-tiba Neji berdiri. Giginya bergemerutuk dan tangannya terkepal erat. Wajahnya telah berubah menjadi gahar. Nona pegawai salon pun menjadi _speechless _dengan perubahan drastis perilaku pelanggannya.

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah teriakan murka Neji. "NARUTO SIALAN! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The end-**

**.**

**.**

.

**Tu es ma belle Cherie : you are my beautiful loved one**

**YEHET! HAPPY NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY~~~~~~** ini pertama kalinya saya ikut event naruhina, terharu banget. Sebenarnya udah nyiapin fic kiddie naruhina, tapi agak mirip sama fic NH yg jadi sumbangan NHFD. Jadinya terpaksa ganti. Untunglah bisa sempat . Jadi, mohon berikan tanggapannya yaa. Sejujurnya saya nggak pede buat sekuel dari oneshot yang terdahulu. Karna biasanya sekuel yang kubuat feelnya justru kurang . tapi , semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan ya ^^

Maafka bila typo bertebaran. Dan … mari mari teman teman NHL berikan komentar dan sarannya. Saya terima dengan terbuka )

Dan sampai jumpa di fanfic" yang lain. ^,^

**Sekali lagi, HAPPY NHFD minna-chama~~**

.

**XOXO,**

**Ayuzawa Shia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya :D**

**.**

**.**


End file.
